fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Hope, Girl of the Alps
Hope, Girl of the Alps is the 5th episode of Aikatsu! Global Dream season 7. It first aired on May 8th, 2018. Plot Hope begins her training by adapting to her new surroundings at Mara's grandfather Stefon's sheep farm, such as sleeping in hay and awaking at the crack of dawn. While out in the pastures, Hope realizes something that reminds her of home. Summary In a dream, Hope hears the song she sung before while trying to find her way out.... Before she can find out who is singing.... Mara wakes her up using a shepherd's crook, and lets Hope know that she needs to get ready to go. Hope looks and sees it's 4 in the morning, and the sun is barely out by German standards. Mara reminds her that her training is to take place in the Alps on her grandfather's farm and have to make the train to Munich before it gets hectic. Hope just goes back to sleep when she falls on the floor. On the train, Hope starts nodding off while looking and responds "Tired? Me? No way!" and Mara tells her that the waking up early is something an idol like her should have gotten used go by now. Hope responds to it being at least 5 years since she's gotten up that early and especially in a foreign country. When they arrive in Munich, Hope notices that many girls are wearing drindils, Mara reminds her that they are in the countryside of Germany, Munich, that it's common for girls to wear drindils in the countryside, just like how it's common for girls back in Winterton Palace to wear shorts during April and May. Along the path is the way to her grandfather's farm and they both walk that way. Hope is suddenly reminded of someone she knows at home but shrugs it off. Upon arriving on the farm, Hope introduces herself as Mara's idol apprentice for the summer and would be happy to be staying with her on a real Alpine farm. Mara shows her where she will be sleeping, a bed full of hay. Instead of complaining Hope is delighted, as she has always wanted to sleep in a haystack. Mara is surprised that Hope wants to actually sleep in hay and offers to get a regular mattress, Hope responds it's fine and she'll manage. Mara gives her a change of clothes, her hand me down Alpine outfit, which she used for live appearances and her own Alpine adventures. Despite red not being a good match, Hope falls immediately in love with the outfit, and spins around saying she couldn't be any more happier. That night, Hope falls asleep in her bed full of hay and has the same dream as before again. But instead of waking up at 4, Hope wakes up at around 5:30 am and the sun is about to come up, and finds Stefan's farmhand Rachel checking to see if she's awake, explaining Mara tried to wake her up earlier but had to go tend to the sheep. Hope asks if there are really sheep on the farm, and Rachel tells her that the farm has an abundance of sheep grazing in the fields and many shepherds and shepherdesses tend to them in the alps. Hope then asks if there's some kind of old fashioned water thing but Rachel corrects her and says that even though they live in the alps there's modern plumbing installed too, so Hope changes in to her drindil and goes out to find Mara, barefoot. When finding Mara she finds her on the grass crocheting, and she decides to become the elder shepherdess herself. Mara is surprised and asks why Hope would do that. Hope explains that she saw her crochet and it reminded her of that Little Bo Peep story that her favorite author L Frank Baum wrote based on the same nursery rhyme. Mara then realizes that Hope came barefoot and explains that she rushed out. Mara tells her crochet was one way she learned to relax when she was under pressure from being on stage, and when she came out to the Alps for the first time since becoming an idol, she asked her grandmother to teach her how. That night at a nearby lodge, they are asked to perform and the song they pick is "Until the stars stop glowing", performing together in their drindils... After they perform, Hope lies in her bed full of hay and wonders about Jean. She decides to call her to see if she is alright but gets an answering machine. Mara asks Hope to tell her about the Little Bo Peep story she keeps talking about and Hope explains it. Mara then admits she was kind of overhearring the what was going on, she tells her not to worry. Meanwhile in America, Jean decides to find out more about Mara by going to the Alps to visit Hope.... Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream episodes